Like a Shadow
by Dragodonv2
Summary: An interesting idea I came up with, I turn into Shadow the Hedgehog, How? Read to find out.  Kinda random, but that is how I write.
1. The strange occurences

**Chapter 1**

I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, but I wasn't always. I should explain, you know me as Dragodonv2, Drago for short. But I now have the body and powers of Shadow the hedgehog. The date is January 2nd, 2013 and there were some weird things going on last year. The thing is, last year everyone was preparing for the end of the world. They all believed in the Mayan doomsday prophecy, but I was so into the Sonic the Hedgehog at that time that I barely cared. My birthday was December 11th, and I got the latest Sonic game along with my first Wii, so I was far too happy to consider that the world would end. Then the date of doomsday came along, December 21st, 2012 and very strange things began to happen all over the world. People and places were altering and reshaping, new land was created as old land was destroyed, people's houses went from dirt holes to grand palaces. Resources became more plentiful, and the value of almost all metals and other things went down dramatically. I of course like everyone else, didn't know what was going on, but I have always had this dream of being able to transform into Sonic characters, but I thought about it some more, and I figured I would just like transforming powers. Translation: I could not only transform my body, but other objects I touch. I thought about this for a long time, all the way up too the date of doomsday. And then, it came to be. I was able to transform at will and other objects too. It seemed that the day of doomsday was not the end of the world, but a day where everyone got their one wish.

Now I more or less assumed that somehow this wishing would backfire. So I set up several contingency plans, and used my transforming powers to create the 7 Chaos Emeralds out of some glass Chaos Emeralds I had collected, and I also made my desktop computer into the ultimate laptop (just because I could) and an infinite storage case that could either be a suitcase or a backpack. I also made infinite-ammunition weapons and stored them in my case, along with many shaped charges and grenades. Also I figured I would need transport, and with Shadow's knowledge of driving such things, I could have chosen anything, but settled for a small, two-seater racing hover car, complete with it's own afterburner that was powerful enough to send the craft into space. I also saw fit to equip it with a stasis pod, Shields, and hyper drive with navigation computer. I was sure I was ready for anything, and I turned out to be very close…

By December 31st, 2012/2013, everyone was overjoyed at how they all got their wishes, but I wasn't. Sure, I was having fun being all the different Sonic characters, making a name for myself in the United States as the true representation of SEGA, who asked me to appear in several different countries. And because I could make an ear-mounted two-way universal translator, I could speak every single language and dialect in the world, and I could both understand the people I talked too, and still feel like I'm speaking English. My most popular appearance was probably my show in Tokyo, Japan. I always started my Shows as Sonic, and always was greeted with raucous applause and cheering, and then I would demonstrate all Sonic's powers, and then use the Chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. After that I get into a Q&A session with the crowd, and with my vast knowledge of the Sonic concept allowed me to almost become Sonic. Then I did pretty much the same for all of the popular characters (Even the girls but I won't go into that). I became wildly popular among SEGA fans. This continued for almost a week, and I still had my little case full of important items, which I was able to add to because of my wild fame and high pay.

But I had almost convinced myself that I wouldn't need the case after all, and was considering selling it on eBay, but then more strange things began happening. For instance, when I finished a show in London, I was Shadow the hedgehog, and I was about to change into human form, but I couldn't. The date then was January 1st, and I realized what this meant. The world was frozen in the current situation it was in. I couldn't transform into anyone else, anyone who wished for some form of money-making machine or something suddenly ran out of battery or were otherwise prevented from making more. And then the true doomsday began. There were controversies over everything, people all over the world had wished for things like the world being saved, the world blowing up, and you see the amount of wishes made all of this very confusing, and I was somehow a target for unknown forces, along with anyone stuck as a fictional character or otherwise. I figured it was the government, attempting to restore normality, but I had no idea. All I could do was pull my sturdy little craft I had named the CHAOS SPEAR out of my bag and fly into space. I had a century's supply of food in the form of Meals Ready to Eat, I had my universal translator, and I had a ship that had infinite fuel and could achieve more than 8 times the speed of light safely, and past that rather unsafely. I noticed that several other spacecraft were following me, and firing lasers at me, so I made a small jump into hyperspace towards the moon.

While on the moon I discovered to my relief that I could still breathe in any atmosphere, and subsequently breathe on the moon and so I have been waiting there for the earth to resolve itself.


	2. The moon and what went on

**Chapter 2**

I now stand in front of my makeshift crater home on the moon and contemplate the Earth rise, watching as strange wars start, end, start again, and new and more interesting vessels fly through space, the human race was destroyed and rebuilt, demolished and refurbished, all within hours of each other. I knew that since I am Shadow the hedgehog, I could literally watch this same scene for all eternity, for Shadow can be killed, but can't age and die. It was a few days before order seemed to be returning to Earth, I myself did not have time to contemplate the Earth all the time, so I trained for the worst of scenarios, I dowsed myself in radiation of the type excreted from nuclear bombs, then tested myself for any ill effects, but thankfully found none. I shot at passing meteors for target practice with a variety of weapons both real and made up, including the arsenal of unlockable weapons from Shadow the hedgehog: the video game. So this included a heal cannon, vacuum gun, orbital laser targeting device, indestructible samurai sword, and last and best, the Shadow rifle. The latter was the most powerful weapon in the game, and possibly of all time. It shoots a yellow bolt of energy that destroys targets in one hit, no matter the size, shielding, or even distance with the right settings. In the low gravity I trained in combat maneuvers, flight with the SPEAR, and with the hover skates typical to Shadow's attire. I had to be ready to get the surviving life forms of earth off the planet, and possibly onto the moon or one of the many fictional space stations that had sprung up in Earth's atmosphere. I saw things in space from some concepts I knew little about, such as Star trek, Halo, and other things I couldn't identify. But being a Star Wars fan, I could identify a plethora of star fighters and bulk freighters from that concept that had somehow found their way into our galaxy. I may even have seen an imperial probe droid pod, but it seemed to fly by, and I tracked it with my super speed around the moon just to be sure. This was getting crazy.

When I finally thought I was ready to go, I hopped into the CHAOS SPEAR, and shot off to earth, preferring to take the longer route by means of sublight travel, that's to say traveling slower than light. It took two days, and I was watching the Earth all the time now, and if my vision was not being fooled, the earth had almost stopped rotating. This meant that the survivors, if any, had less time than ever, and I would have to transport them in my case. I flew first around the United States, and to my horror, the life sign detector picked up nothing on the entire West coast, and California had ceased to even be a marginally habitable area, having been reduced to a smoldering crater. I saw signs in the east though, mostly in the central and northern parts of North America, for these were the least affected by any wars that may have been happening. I flew to a settlement I found in North Dakota, in a mountainside that seemed to have taken little damage. I did not know what I would find inside, but resolved to help anyone of anything to safety.

**TO BE CONTINUED IF YOU LIKE, OR SIMPLY PM ME FOR NEW IDEAS.**


End file.
